Where do I belong?
by ARaven'sRage
Summary: A young girl, parents dead, no where to go, what happens when she has powers, and runs into the Teen Titans most known enemy? What will happen if she was to meet the Titans after staying with this masked villain for years? By the way, this is NOT a SladeXRaven fic. This has nothing to do with a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg, another Teen Titans fic, I know I haven't finished the other two, but I've lost inspiration for both. Also, just because the characters say Slade and Raven, doesn't mean I have it as a pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Tears ran down the cheek of a young girl. She sat in a pool of blood. Blood was everywhere; on the walls, the floor, even in her long black hair. Everywhere her dark blue eyes turned to, the only thing she could see was blood. Two people laid on the ground beside her, both her parents, both dead. Her parents' blood stained her sky blue shirt, and jeans. The girl cried the night away, and before she knew it, the sun started to rise. Police sirens blared, and policemen filled her house, taking her away from the morbid sight.

The girl was wrapped up in a blanket as the policemen searched the house for any evidence. Little did they know, it was her, she was the one who killed her parents. _'I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to kill them...'_ She thought repeatedly, staring down at the ground while rain poured down on her. _'I didn't mean to...'_

_**'Yes you did...'**_A voice cooed in her head, and her eyes widen. _**'We all know you did... You enjoyed it... You enjoyed seeing their horror-struck faces as you killed them.'**_

_'No! That's not true!' _She protested as she tried to choke back her tears.

The voice laughed. _**'Don't lie... You loved seeing their blood spill out from their wounds...'**_

_'No... No! I didn't! They were my parents, and-'_ She couldn't finish her sentence before the voice interupted her again.

_**'You killed them... Admit it, you're a murderer.' **_The girl screamed in her mind mentally as the voice faded away. Her tears were flowing endlessly. Soon a police woman guided her to a police car, and put her in the passenger seat. The police woman got in the driver's, and they started to ride off. The entire ride was quiet, the only sound was the raindrops falling down on the window. At every chance, the police woman would take a side glance at the girl, who's hair was covering her face. _'Poor kid..'_ The woman thought pitifully. _**'Murderer... Just face the fact.'**_The voice reappeared in the girl's mind.

The girl clenched her teeth. _'Shut up.' _The police woman must have noticed the change in posture, for the girl's body was tense. "Hey kid, are you alright?" She asked.

Just then, an invisible force pushed the police woman. She went flying against the door of the car, and even the car then started to flip to the side. The car went flipping down into a ditch, but it landed on all four tires. The police woman had blood coming out of her mouth, but she was still alive. She turned to look to see if the girl was okay, but she wasn't there. The woman's eyes widen, and she started to search for the girl only to find her outside, in front of the car. The girl's face was still hidden by her hair, but that wasn't important. Without any notice, the car was squashed from all sides, and when it was done, the car was nothing but a pile of metal with blood spilling through it.

The girl started to walk away from the sight. She made it back to the main road, and simply kept walking. She wasn't even sure she knew where she was gonna go. The girl then ended up walking into an alley, not caring who or what was in it. It wasn't soon before she blindly bumped into something or someone. She looked up to see only one visible eye.

"Well... What do we have here?" A voice asked, and it was just then the girl realized that the man was wearing a mask. "You seemed to be lost."

She wasn't lost. She knew where she was. She just didn't care. The man eyed her, looking up and down at her. He stared intrested at the blood stains on her. He saw no wounds on her, so he knew the blood wasn't hers.

"Or perhaps... You lost something. I see a lot of similarites between you and I." The girl then looked up at him. His one eye stared into her emotionless blue ones. "Eyes void of emotion... I can tell that blood has been spilled..."

The girl didn't respond to a single thing the man was talking about. The man was going to say more, but he decided not to. He could tell, by the blood, either this girl has seen a murder, or she was the murderer. "Please, mind telling me your name?"

"I have no name." Came her emotionless voice. She had one, Kassandra Zecca, but that name no longer existed in her mind.

"Oh? Hm... Very well, come, you need shelter, and new clothes." The man started to walk off, but when he turned, he saw she wasn't following. "Coming?"

In just a second, the girl started taking steps forward. He started walking again, and he knew this time that the girl was following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Six years later, Scythia Medina, was standing on top of a building in midday Jump City. It was slightly windy, but it didn't matter to her, even if her long black hair was blowing in her face. She stared emotionlessly with her dark blue eyes out at the city. She looked around, her eyes falling on the tower that was shapped into a 'T'. Scythia shook her head, and then continued to look around. _"Scythia! Get back to the base."_ A voice ordered in her earpiece, and she sighed. The voice belong to a man named Slade. Scythia has been living with him for six, almost seven years.

She jumped off the roof of the building, only to land on the roof of another. She kept going, making her way back to Slade's base. Once there, she waited for Slade. It wasn't long before he walked out to her from the shadows. "Enjoying a nice day were we?" He asked.

"I was just have time to myself." Scythia replied.

Slade gave a slight chuckle. "Very well then. I have a little mission for you Scythia." He then said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mission? What kind?"

The villain smirked under his mask. "I want you to go join the Teen Titans, and find out their weaknesses." He said with a very slight firm tone.

Scythia knew that Slade and the Titans have been fighting against the others for a while. She was quiet for a moment before nodding. Slade smiled, and turned around. "Good, you may go tomorrow, or maybe even today if you feel up to it..."

Slade turned to face her. Her eyes have gone a complete black. He smirked. "... Nightstrike..."

* * *

The Titans were enjoying their day out. They went to the usual pizza place, and the usual argument went on. People around them would stare at them. One of the waiters built up the courage to walk up, and suggest what they have to every time the Titans visited. They all agreed, and continued on with their day. Times were normal, for now anyway. Just as their pizza arrived, a small explosion was heard near by. Immediately, the Titans went to action. When they got to the scene, their eyes widen.

They saw a girl with long black hair, complete black eyes, a black mask that covered her mouth, a dark blue shirt cut at the stomach with a black vest, white bandages covered her arms, black shorts, and black combat boots. What surprised them more, was the person she was fighting. Robin bared his teeth, and clenched his fists. _'Slade...'_ He thought hatefully. The girl went charging for Slade, she pulled out a sword, and swung at him. Slade easily dodged each attack. The Titans watched, surprised that someone other than them was up against Slade. Slade was about to charge for the girl, and the Titans were about to go help. Before they could even move, something stopped Slade in his tracks. Out of no where the villain was pushed up against a wall of a building. The girl pinned him there, faking a glare at him.

"You're putting up a pretty good show Scythia. The Titans are speechless." Slade whispered so only she could hear him.

Scythia scoffed. "Please, I don't care about them. I'm just doing my job." She replied, and Slade smirked.

He reached to grab a disk, and Scythia flipped back. Slade threw the disk at her, but she stopped it in mid-air. Robin was stunned. He then shook his head, and pulled out his bo-staff. "Titans, Go!" He yelled.

They all then ran up beside Scythia, aiming straight at Slade. The villain chuckled. "Hello Titans, how have you been?"

"What do you want Slade?" Robin questioned angrily.

"You'll find out very soon..." With that, Slade slamed a smoke bomb into the ground.

Slade disappeared, and the Titans all relaxed. Scythia stood there, staring at the place where the man that raised her for almost seven years once stood. Robin eyed the girl before speaking. "So who are you? Do you know what Slade wanted?" He questioned.

"Was that his name?" Scythia asked, without looking at him. She did her best with acting like she didn't know anything about the man. She then shook her head, and turned to him. "No, I don't know what he wanted. He did not say."

Robin nodded before smiling. "So who are you?"

Scythia stared at him with her emotionless eyes that sent a chill down the Boy Wonder's spine. "Nightstrike." She answered plainly.

"Well I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven." Robin introduced as he pointed to each of them.

She nodded her head in acceptance as her eyes turned a dark blue. Raven eyed the girl, not being able to read any emotion off of her. It was like a eternal void of nothing but emptiness. _'Hm... No sign of emotion...'_ She thought curiously, interested in why this girl would be this way. Robin was talking to Scythia, but she was barely paying attention to him. _'The Teen Titans... They're nothing but a group of teens. Why would Slade have problems with them?'_ She thought.

_**"Makes you interested doesn't it? Maybe you should do Slade a favor and kill them right now. After all, you are an assassin, you are a** **murderer."**_ The voice laughed in her head.

"Say, how about joining the Titans? We could use someone like you on the team." Robin said, breaking Scythia out of her thoughts.

She was quiet, staring at him. Robin just stood there, he wasn't asking her just because she was good at fighting, which she was, but something about her just didn't seem right to him. Scythia mentally sighed. _'Slade was right... He is a smart one.' _She thought after hearing a small amount of the Boy Wonder's thoughts.

"Sure." She answered finallly, and Robin smiled.

"Then welcome to the team."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Scythia rode back to the tower with the others in the T-Car while Robin rode his R-Cycle. She wasn't paying attention to any of them, just staring out at the window. She let out a long sigh. _'This better not be a long mission.'_ She thought. She didn't want to put up with them for longer than three days.

_**'You can always make it faster if you just kill them now.'**_ Once again the voice purred. Scythia simply rolled her eyes before gazing back out the window. After a few minutes passed, her and the Titans came upon Titans' Tower. She stared up at it, and she had to admit, it looked bigger up close. They showed her inside, gave her a small tour, and showed her to the main room. Scythia blinked, it looked very nice, well kept. She watched as the others walk to different spots of the room, while she just stood where she was. Robin must have noticed, and he looked over at her.

"You can sit down, just make yourself at home here." He said with a smile.

Scythia nodded, and went to go sit on the other side of the couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in a video game. She watched them, not making a sound. She wanted out of there and quick, so she stood up, and walked over to the kitchen where Robin was at. "Can you show me to a room? I haven't got much sleep lately, and I thought I could catch up on my rest." She said.

"Sure, just follow me." Robin said, and lead her out of the main room.

She followed him through the halls, eyeing him. _'From what I know Robin is a good detective... This is going to be interesting.'_ She thought. Robin then stopped in front of a door, and so did she. Scythia watched as Robin typed in a passcode, and the door opened with a hiss. "Here, this will be your room for the time being." He said.

Scythia nodded, and she walked in. The door closed behind her, and she leaned on it, letting out a long sigh. She walked over to the bed, and sat on it. She pulled out a small comunicator with a 'S' on it, and opened it up. It wasn't long before Slade's masked face appeared on the screen.

_"News to report already?"_ He asked, with disbelief in his voice.

"I'm in Titans' Tower right now, I'm planning on finding out their weaknesses later." She replied.

_"Good. I'm only going to tell you this once because you deserve it, and you're like a daughter to me. If this mission ends in failure, you are to never return to me because if you do, I will make sure your life ends as soon as I see you."_ Slade said, and Scythia only nodded.

* * *

Slade closed the communicator, and leaned back in his chair. Maybe that threat was a little too much, but he didn't care. Slade's only shown eye looked down at a controller in his hand. He knew Scythia's mind and thoughts were unstable since he first met her, and they still were. This made her unpredictable. He could never know what was in that mind of hers. Thats why, a few days after he met her, and made her swear oath to him, he implanted a small chip in her mind while she was asleep one night. The chip and controller was only to make sure she would never disobey or betray him. Slade gave a small chuckle at his plan, while staring at a computer screen that showed the outskirts of Titans' Tower.

"Be careful Titans."

* * *

Robin returned to the other Titans in the main room. Raven took the chance, and walked up to her leader. She wanted to talk to him about Scythia, but they only knew her by Nightstrike. The dark Titan thought Robin should know, and here was her chance. "Robin?" She called out.

The Boy Wonder stopped walking, and turned to her as she walked up. "Yes Raven? You need something?"

"Can I talk to you?" She paused. "In private."

Robin nodded, and the two walked out and into the hallway. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked her once they were there.

"It's about Nightstrike. Do you think it's safe letting her into the tower? I felt no emotions coming from her when we met her today." Raven explained.

"Don't worry Raven, I- Wait, you didn't feel any of her emotions?" Robin asked after stopping his first sentance.

Raven nodded. "Yes, I felt nothing. When we first started talking to her, her eyes were complete black, so I couldn't tell. I tried searching, but found no single sign of emotion, and when her eyes turned dark blue, that just confirmed it. When I looked at her eyes, it was like there was no life in them."

Robin stared at the dark empath at the news. "Also, I only let her join just to keep an eye on her. I asked her if she knew Slade's intentions, but she didn't know. So why do you think she was fighting him in the first place?"

Just then a noise came from the main room, and the two rushed inside. The two glared at the sceen when they found out that threw himself on the ground because Cyborg beat him in a video game. It was also then when the alarm started to blare, and Robin looked at Raven. "We'll continue this conversation later." She nodded at his statement before the two rushed to the computer.


End file.
